This invention relates to titanium nitride dispersion strengthened alloys and their production.
It is known that the creep strength of certain titanium-containing alloys can be increased by the presence of titanium nitride dispersions and that such dispersions can be introduced by treatment of the alloys in powder form. It is also known that when the alloys also contain chromium and nitriding is attempted by heating in ammonia relatively small penetration of the titanium nitride front normally occurs.